por amarte me pasa esto?
by Lau-Zamuraii
Summary: En una preparatoria como cualquier otra, sucede el drama, el romance, suspenso...y muertes, algo malo pasa en aquel chico azul popular y nada bonito planeará...aviso: gore, muertes, lemmon.


**Bueno, mediante pesadillas, sueños, y mucho pensar, me he decidido en iniciar un fic verdaderamente inspirado, en recompensa por el otro que elimine por falta de inspiración y por tontica xD ok no ._. bueno, lo dire para que no hallan inconvenientes, Sonic, y todo lo que tenga que ver con Sonic no me pertenece, pertenece a SEGA y al Sonic Team, bueno, sin más preámbulos, aquí esta…**

* * *

><p>Día: 25<br>Mes: Septiembre  
>Hora: 10:56:12 pm<p>

AMY'S POV

Llegaría yo a pensar que estaría al borde de la desesperación?, después de ver todo lo que tenía en el suelo, yaciendo lentamente, como un cuerpo sin alma, como…algo destruido sin reparación, sin vuelta atrás, llegaría yo a pensar que mi dignidad se echaría al centro de la tierra?, nunca lo hice, y nunca pensé en pensarlo, porque simplemente mi vida no era una mierda antes de ese día, ese día…en el que todo cambió, entre mi familia, mis amigos, …él, ahora…muero lentamente mientras relato cuan muerta me siento por dentro, todo lo que quedaba de mi alma se perdió, me la arrancaron sin mi permiso, ahora sólo soy alguien más en la lista en la que menos quería estar, siempre quise evitar todo esto, el trauma que me dejó ahora nadie lo puede quitar, estoy perdida, sin lugar a donde ir, el único rayo de luz que quedaba en mí…desapareció, lo peor de todo…estaba perdidamente enamorada de…él…

NORMAL POV

Día: 20

Mes: Agosto

Hora: 08:00:35 am

El lugar, un gran pasillo con casilleros en las paredes, mejor conocido como el corredor de una preparatoria, con su techo blancuzco, paredes color cian, casilleros con una altura aproximada a 1,80 metros, cada uno con una combinación diferente, y de color gris exagerado, en el piso, baldosas color blanco con un toque de naranjado especial exagerado, parecía una mala combinación de colores pero una escuela es una escuela, y sería mejor estudiar a tender a fijarse más en las baldosas, la pintura y el decorado.

Ese lugar se veía vacío hasta que abrieron las puertas para dejar ingresar a os estudiantes, "un nuevo día en la escuela para escribir en mi diario", eran los pensamientos de algunos, "*suspiro* otro día más en este condenado instituto", pensaban otros, algunos no se molestaban en ir, tal vez era mucha presión, hasta que entró una eriza muy linda, piel rosada, cabello corto, ojos color verde brillante, vestida con un común vestido rojo casi fucsia, y botas del mismo color con una franja vertical blanca por la mitad, tacones ni tan altos ni tan bajos color gris oscuro casi negro a la totalidad, llevaba un bolso color morado oscuro colgado en su hombro derecho, su nombre lo indicaba su rostro, se llama Amelia Rose, pero sus amigos le llaman Amy, entró decidida a buscar al director de la escuela ya que era su primer día y necesitaba indicaciones, casillero nuevo, horario de clases y socializar con nueva gente, profesores y directivos, la mirada con la que caminaba se veía algo temerosa e insegura, no sabía a donde dirigirse exactamente, los nervios de ser nueva la atacaban interiormente, pero ella quería ocultarlo para que nadie la notara y se armara un drama, "el primer día de clases y ya estoy así, creo que mejor preguntaré para asegurarme más", después de pensarlo, se dirigió hacia esa multitud de gente que pasaba caminando como si fuera una brutal estampida….

-ammm me podrías decir donde encuentro la oficina del director?- dijo temerosamente a una de esas personas, pero sólo la ignoraron…

-disculpe, podría indicarme donde encuentro al director?- dijo con un tono un poco más alto, pero todos seguían con lo suyo, caminando por ese estrecho pasillo como si no hubiera un mañana, cuando Amelia no se dio cuenta hicieron que estrellara su cara rosada contra la baldosa de mármol, haciendo que se golpeara y desafortunadamente para ella, que cerrara sus ojos y se desmallara, como podía solo una caminata hacerla desmallar? El primer día de clases y ya se está quejando? Algunas personas se preguntarían "cómo es posible?", pues la realidad es que así como los pájaros vuelan, el cielo es azul cian y los esferos tienen tinta, cosas cómo estas suelen suceder en tan sólo un día, aunque sea difícil de creer, cuando esta eriza abrió los ojos, su vista aún estaba algo borrosa, pero alcanzó a ver una habitación con paredes, techo y suelo completamente blancos, un escritorio posado en la pared derecha, la madera de su mesa estaba pintada de un blanco brillante exagerado, y encima estaban un montón de papeles, esferos, y agendas, junto con botiquines y medicamentos, cuando Amelia dirigió su mirada un poco borrosa hacia la puerta se dio cuenta de que era la enfermería, pues una joven adulta vestida de enfermera terminaba de hablar con un erizo adolescente, piel azul oscuro medio claro, cabello sobresaltado de su cabeza, ojos verdes amarillentos brillantes, zapatos rojos con una gran franja horizontal blanca cruzando sobre el color rojo de sus puntiagudos zapatos, parecía un galán, se veía atractivo, pero en verdad lo era? Es decir, solo fue a simple vista, si se conoce mejor se sabe mejor, Amelia nunca se dejaba engañar por las apariencias, ella podía detectar cuando alguien miente o cuando no, fue cuando terminó de pensar en todo eso cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel chico ya no estaba en esa habitación exageradamente blancuzca, así que decidió levantarse de la camilla ya que debía seguirle para al menos agradecerle, pero se le había olvidado un dato importante, la enfermera y su pregunta "a donde vas?" era algo usual en las preparatorias, nunca se dejaba ir a un estudiante probablemente en mal estado porque sí, así que ella respondió…

-ya me siento mejor, ummmm, y mis útiles-, preguntó extrañada al no notar su bolso en su hombro derecho, lo cual la asustó un poco.

-oh sí, por poco lo olvido, un chico te trajo hasta aquí y me encargó tus útiles, por eso no te preocupes-, lo dijo tan calmadamente, lo cual extraño un poco a la ojiverde.

Después de que la multitud de gente la hiciera dormir, porqué alguien de casualidad tendría tanta piedad como para cargarla hasta la enfermería del instituto? Que tenía ella de especial para que ese alguien la ayudase así?, sin pensarlo dos veces respondió con un suave "muchas gracias" a la enfermera, agarró su bolso y salió de la enfermería dispuesta a buscar a aquel chico azul que alcanzó a mirar con la vista borrosa, pero aunque mirara hacia el ya vacío pasillo no encontraba a nadie, estaba tan vacío como una bola de plantas muertas y raíces girando en un pueblo pionero, ya todos los estudiantes estaban en sus respectivas clases, y ahora estaba resignada a seguir buscando a alguien que la guie, porque entre tantos grados sólo puede haber un erizo azul oscuro medio claro haciendo una que otra de sus costumbres. Mientras caminaba sin rumbo por los vacíos pasillos andaba mirando por la ventana de la puerta de cada salón a ver si encontraba algo que la ayudara, cuando menos se dio cuenta, revisó por la ventana de la puerta del salón número 235 a aquel chico extraño interactuando como todo popular e interrumpiendo la clase como todo rebelde, al ver esto, ella no dudo en pensar "hmmm ahora no me extraña que me lleve a la enfermería, tiene a tantas atrás", pensado esto, puso una cara de indiferencia y se dispuso a seguir adelante, pero por sorpresa escuchó un ruido de casillero, pensó que habría alguien atrás que la pueda estar siguiendo, tal vez eso pueda ser molesto pero también pensaba en que tal vez esa persona pueda ayudarla a saber dónde debe situarse para poder empezar sus clase, así que sin pensarlo más volteó la mirada hacia atrás, pero para sorpresa sólo era aquel erizo azul que la había llevado a la enfermería, la cara de él se veía con un poco de nervios junto con una sonrisa finjida a la vez, se veía raro, eso pensaba ella demostrándolo con una mirada de extrañeza, así que decidió ir al grano sin rodeos y sin ninguna interrupción o distracción…

-ummm perdona por decirlo pero…te vez raro- dijo ella aún con su mirada de extrañeza.

-Raro? Porque lo dices?!- preguntó él con cambiando tan de repente su mirada.

-pues…te veías asustado, tengo algo malo? Fue por lo de la enfermería?-preguntó Amelia intentando contener la paciencia, ya que no tenía por qué ponerse así él.

-no pasa nada no te preocupes, y no hay porque agradecer, cortesía de mi parte-, era sorprendente como este erizo había leído la mente de la chica nueva, pero a la vez se oía presumido, tal vez era su naturaleza, así que ella no dudó en decir…

-ummmm ok, como digas, quiero agradecerte formalmente umm….cómo te llamas?- preguntó al notar que no tenía un nombre claro con el cual terminar su formal agradecimiento.

-Sonic, Sonic Blue, y tienes un nombre? O chica es tu nombre?!-preguntó él en tono burlón, al parecer quería hacer interesante el ambiente, lo cual no lograba porque ella se mantenía seria.

-Amelia Rose, pero dime Amy-, respondió aún con su mirada seria.

-ah! Amelia Rose, o mejor dicho "Amy", te esperan en el aula donde yo estoy- dijo cortésmente este erizo ojiverde amarillento brillante.

-c-cómo lo sabes? Preguntó extrañada, cuando habían decidido en que aula estudiaría ella sin avisarle antes en su primer día?

-la maestra May dijo que teníamos que esperarte porque eres nueva y toda lo cosa, y bien, entrarás o no? "Amy"- dijo haciendo una reverencia en tono burlón haciendo que ella se riese un poco, pero no lograba quitar esa mirada indiferente y bien concentrada a donde se dirigía.

Después de que ella entró, al chico bromista se le podía notar que por un momento de tiempo aproximadamente 4 segundos, sus ojos se tornaron con pupilas rojas carmesí, y claras negras como el vacío, con sangre bien roja saliendo por debajo de esos ojos extraños, pero después de esos 4 segundos, con un pequeño golpe en su propia sien, su mirada volvió a ser la misma ojiverde amarillenta brillante, nadie vio lo sucedido con los ojos y nadie supo nada por el momento…

Hora a la que terminó: 08:40:45 am

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que haya sido de su gusto y algo interesante, me tengo que ir a dormir ya que voy tarde y tengo mucho sueño, buaano, si a nadie le gustó simplemente lo borro y problema resuelto, sin nada más que decir me despido.<strong>

**ADIOS**


End file.
